


Back to Basics

by euphoric_vibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_vibes/pseuds/euphoric_vibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours ago they were all pristine and glammed up to the works, having to walk a red carpet as the biggest band in the world. Now they were all dressed down, hair flat, piled all together, all of them touching one way or another, getting ready to watch movies through the whole night. As best friends. As brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> i got emotional about the boys being back together in public for the Brit Awards, so this happened. usual disclaimer that i own nothing and that's sad thought and any mistakes are mine i will edit at a more decent hour.

Harry is the first one to show up, but that’s only because he’s arrived here with Lou and Gemma, having been at Lou’s house for the entire day playing with Lux. Most of their team are already there, in the hotel room where they’re all meeting to get ready for the Brits. Harry makes his usual rounds to everyone, greeting them with a hello or a kiss on the cheek. He’s just plugged his phone into the dock to start playing music when the door opens again and he turns to see Zayn.

“Zaynie!” Harry yells, bounding across the room and wrapping Zayn in a hug that takes him off his feet. 

“Harry, crushing me.” Zayn chokes. 

“Sorry.” Harry lets him down and ducks into Zayn’s chest. 

Harry’s inches taller than everyone, but Zayn still hugs him, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead.

“You good?”

“I’m good.” Harry says.

“Yeah? You sure?” Zayn pulls back, keeping his hand cupped around the back of Harry’s neck. He uses the soft tone he saves just for Harry, giving him that look that tells Harry that it’s okay if he’s not okay, and Zayn can usually tell when he’s not okay. 

“I’m fine Z.” Harry promises. Zayn believes him. 

“Alright, good to see you, you’ve gotten tan.” Zayn slaps his face lightly a couple times and moves around him. 

“And you’ve gotten paler, weren’t you just with Pez in L.A?”

“We weren’t spending anytime outside mate.” Zayn drops his bag on the couch and goes to Harry’s phone to change the song, then greets everyone in the room the same as Harry had done. 

It’s just Zayn and Harry for a while, bugging Lou as she sets up and talking to their handlers. Zayn and Harry are saving their actual catch up for when the other three show up.   
Caroline arrives with an entourage of people pushing in wardrobe racks, she’s got Brook on her hip and Zayn is immediately on his feet to take her from Caroline; Lux follows him, tugging on his shirt because Brook is her friend and wants to see her first. 

“Caroline when you going to let me keep her for a week or two?” Zayn asks, blowing wet kisses on Brooke’s cheek and making her laugh. 

“When I keel over Malik. That’s how it goes.” Caroline immediately starts going through the hangers of clothes before. “Put the kid down and come here. I’m pretty sure they’ve sent over the wrong size trousers for you and if they did you might have to wear Louis’.”

“Louis’?” Zayn raises an eyebrow.

Harry lets out a loud laugh. “How are you gonna give Zayn, Louis’ trousers? Zayn has no bum and Louis’ got the biggest bum in all of London.” 

“Louis’ got the biggest bum in all of England.” Zayn scoffs. 

“Why are we talking about my bum?” 

Louis is the next to arrive, hand in hand with Eleanor, Stan floating in next to them, looking around like he’s not entirely sure he’s in the right place.

“Tommo!” Zayn shouts.

“Malik!” Louis shouts back. 

“Styles!” Harry doesn’t like being left out. 

Louis takes a running jump and wraps himself around Zayn’s back, and Zayn’s holding his own until Harry’s goes and tackles him from the front, sending the three of them to the floor in a pile.

“I’ve missed you fuck faces, but one of you got fairly heavier and I can’t fucking breathe.” Louis makes an attempt to push them off but it’s to no avail, they’re quite comfortable. “Help! Stan!”

“This is a band scuffle. I’m good right here.” Stan gives him a salute and continues scanning through the food table.

“Alright cry baby, quiet down.” Zayn gets up and pulls Harry with him. 

Louis sprawls out on the floor and sticks his tongue out to the side. “You’ve killed me. I can’t go on.”

“What a tragedy.” Zayn and Harry pull Louis to his feet to dust him off. “Didn’t bother to dress did you Louis?”

Louis’ only wearing a hoodie and trackies.

“Why dress when Caroline is just going to strip us down anyway? Waist of effort in my opinion.” 

“That’s my boy.” Caroline nods at him.

Louis looks around and frowns. “We just going to be a trio tonight? I thought I’d be the last to arrive.”

“Time’s a changing, can’t always be the diva.” Zayn pat his hand. 

“Diva? Is Louis here then?”

Liam ambles in, Sophia trailing along with him.

There’s a short gap of silence and then a burst of shouts and then another dog pile, though it’s not quite a dog pile because they can’t bring Liam down. He’s fighting them off with smiles and pinches before they finally give up and hug him. 

“Shove off Louis.” Zayn pushes him away. “You’ve just been with Liam.” 

“It’s not my fault you two have been off trying to be Americans and all that.” Louis elbows Zayn back. 

“Yeah some of us have actually been doing work before we got back to work.” Liam’s only teasing, his eyes are purely fond and soft for his boys. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Zayn waves him off. 

It’s louder in the room, by two levels, and not because the room is getting more crowded, but because Louis is here, and Louis is doing what Louis does best; making the most noise as possible. Lou and Caroline have got to work now, Harry and Zayn getting the chairs first while Louis and Liam act as everyone’s entertainment. It’s another half hour before Niall comes in. 

“Everyone pregaming without me? I could’ve stayed home you know.” 

There’s a loud chorus of Niall’s name and Louis and Harry go to tackle him in the hug but Zayn cuts in front of them. 

“You idiots!” Zayn pushes them away. “He’s on crutches are ya blind?”

And he is. He’s walking with most of his weight but he’s still got two crutches and a smile on his face.

The yells turn to cooing and soft touches to Niall’s face that earn them curses and threats.

“Piss off you pansies, you all sound like my mother. I’m gonna live.”

“Shh.” Harry puts a finger of Niall’s lips. “It’s the medication talking, he’s delusional.”

Niall bites his finger and Harry yelps, bringing it away with a pout.

“Alright you’re all here, enough chit chat let’s get on with it.” Paul had come in with Niall. “Not even all back together for five minutes and you’re messing about.”

And that’s the thing. They are all back together now. Almost three months apart from any official appearances as a full band but they’re back now. Falling into place as if only a day had passed.

The rest of the family arrives and there’s the usual bustle and chaos of trying to get the boys dressed and ready. They fuss over Niall, knowing that he’s hating it but they’re loving it. He’s their baby even though he’s not the youngest and they all make sure he doesn’t have to get up for anything, brining him everything he needs. To his amusement Liam carries him bridal style from chair to chair. They all keep up with it until he asks them who’s going to help use the loo in which they all back off and he cackles his way by himself.   
They don’t get a moment for the five of them until everyone else is gone. Their cars having come to pick them up. They’re last since they’re walking the carpet and they’re all sitting on the couches, just the five of them, even Paul is out, waiting for their car to come. 

“Soo. What’s everyone been up to?” Liam asks. 

“Definitely haven’t been walking ledges on rooftops Payno.” Niall grins.

“Well some of us haven’t been walking at all.” Louis leans over to shove Niall’s shoulders. 

“No we’ve been busy having new siblings.” Harry grins, nudging Louis with his foot. 

“New siblings is more fun than supposed ski trips with a Kardashian.” Zayn adds with an eyebrow raise. 

“She’s not a Kardashian. Her last name is Jenner? And I’ve been hanging out with Cal that entire time. I went on that ski trip with Cal She just happened to be there too.” Harry argues. “How is that wedding coming along Zayn?”

“No but honestly.” Liam says. 

They haven’t all got the chance to see each other, or talk to each other, not all five at once, they’ve been seeing each other in two’s and three’s along the last few weeks.  
Zayn and Liam were with Louis for his birthday, Niall and Liam had made it for Zayn’s birthday, Zayn and Harry had spent a bit of time together, Louis and Zayn have gone to see Niall the first few days after his surgery, Liam had seen Harry for his birthday, and Louis and Liam had started writing sessions for the next album. They’d all seen each other at different times and they’ve all sent texts here and there just to say hi and make sure they were okay. 

But this was the first time they were all getting the chance to see each other again, and it wasn’t until they were all together that they realized just how much they missed each other. 

“Well I get to get rid of these things in about another two weeks.” Niall jiggles one of his crutches, “Though I get to replace them with knee braces.”

“You’ve got scars then?” Liam wonders.

“Yeah they’re gonna scar.” Niall rolls up the legs of his trousers and shows them identical thin white and pink lines on each of his knees.

Harry leans forward to run his fingers over Niall’s left knee. 

“I’m glad you got that surgery done Niall.” he says, flattening his hand over Niall’s thigh and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Yeah me too.” Zayn agrees. “It’s going to be a lot easier knowing that you’re not going to be in pain and that you’re not running the risk of permanently damaging yourself. You should’ve done it last year.”

None of the boys had agreed when Niall decided to put off his surgery last year. They were all willing to agree to put off tour in order for Niall to get it done and recover. Niall had insisted that he’d be able to make it and there was no way in hell he’d postpone tour. He was even going to put it off until the middle of this tour, but his family, the boys, and even the managers told Niall it’d be best to do it before. 

“I did it this time,” Niall shrugs, “And now I’m fine.”

“Well you’re not fine hop along.” Louis squeezes the back of Niall’s neck, “But you will be fine, just, don’t be rushing to be doing those jumps yeah? Might be newly repaired knees, but, still sort of dodgy.”

“Dodgy knees.” Liam had got up to scan the food table and picked up a bottle of wine. “Can we open this?”

“Hell yes, pop it.” Louis tells him. “I had one early this morning with breakfast.”

“Well that’s not the only bottle you’ve been popping, Tommo.” Niall says. “Twins!”

“Well they’re not mine! Jesus.” Louis slumps down in his seat. “Fucking twins, who has twins twice in a row?”

“Your Mum does obviously.” Harry snorted.

“I can’t have twins right? Like, that’s not a thing that can happen is it?” Louis asks. 

“Don’t think so.” Zayn says, smiling a bit. “Would be absolutely fucking funny if you did.” 

“Well, you’ve finally got a little brother.” Niall comments patting Louis‘ tummy.

“Finally? I’ve had you wankers didn’t I? Niall, listen to me, put the pain medicine away, I promise, you’ll get through the pain.” 

“Shut up.” Niall wavs him off.

“Nah I just think it’s weird I’ve got ten siblings now. Think I can set a record?” Louis wonds. “Payno stop hogging the wine!”

“I don’t think you can set a record.” Liam takes a swig right from the bottle before handing it over to Louis.

“Of course I can.” Louis insists, taking a long pull of the wine. “Anyways, Daisy’s well put out with the new babies, she says she’s very offended that Mum decided to have another set of twins, because as far as she’s concerned, she and Phoebe are the only twins in the world.”

“In the world?” Zayn laughs. “Sounds like Daisy.”

“Told her it doesn’t work that way. She won’t even hold them. I told Mum she needs to watch Daisy and make sure that she doesn’t try to hand them off to strangers when they’re out.”

“She wouldn’t, Louis don’t say that.” Harry frowns deeply at him. 

“I tried to hand Lottie off to people. I wouldn’t put it past her. It’s in the blood, we’re very jealous people.” Louis nods. “Mum’s going bonkers. I’ve told Lottie to record all the crazy shit mum might do. At least this time she won’t get them mixed up. She still calls Phoebe and Daisy each other’s names.”

“Be careful Lou, Eleanor’s going to get baby fever.” Liam warns with a smile.

“Over my dead body.” Louis takes another pull from the wine bottle and then gives it back to Liam.

“Zayn’s getting married, he’ll have the first baby.” Niall predicts.

“Yeah Zayn, how is that going by the way? Decided on a date yet?” Harry pokes Zayn in the cheek. 

“Perrie’s on tour with Demi right now. Demi says hi by the way Niall.” Zayn winks at Niall. “No date yet, she did start looking at wedding dresses though.”

“I think you should elope.” Louis suggests.

“Perrie’s down for it, but she let that slip to her mum who in turn told my mum and they were not having it. I just want to be told when and where to show, I figure that’s the only effort I need to put in this.” Zayn says. 

“Romantic, Zayn, absolutely fantastic.” Harry rolls his eyes

“I just want it to be done you know? In my eyes we’re already married, don’t need a great big show, for what? To please everyone else? I’m just not ready for the questions.” Zayn shakes his head. 

“Not that you answer them anyway though Z.” Niall hooks his ankle around Zayn’s. “Whether you elope or have an actual wedding I’m still going to be there with the drunken speech about how much I love you and the story of how I almost pulled Perrie first.”

“You promised Perrie you’d stop telling people that.” Zayn cracks a smile. 

“Yeah well. It’s a good story.” Niall grins.

“Can I open this other bottle of wine?” Liam asks, again from the food table and holding up another bottle of wine

“Liam, open whatever the hell you want bro, it’s ours.” Louis tells him. 

“Well it’s not ours, but yeah, you can open it.” Harry reaches for the bottle to open it. 

“What have you been up to Hazza?” Liam asks him. 

“The world has known what Harry’s been up to.” Louis chuckles, putting his feet up in Harry’s lap. “Didn’t you know? He’s dating a Kardashian.”

“She’s not a Kardashian.” Harry argues. 

“As good as in my opinion.” Louis pinches at Harry’s sides. 

“I’ve just been hanging out with Cal, and Lou, and Ben, Ben’s been thinking of ideas for the next video.”

“Oh just been hanging out with my thirty something year old friends and their wives.” Louis laughs. “Honestly Harry, who are you going to hang out with when you’re thirty? You do know you’re only twenty right?”

“Hush. Don’t remind me. Quite sad about it.” Harry pouts, folding his arms across his chest.

“Aren’t we all. Tell me, you think since Harry’s twenty now they’ll stop calling us kids?” Zayn muses.

“No, not until Harry and Niall start growing full facial hair.” Liam leans over the back of the couch and rubs his hand over Niall’s jaw. “Smooth as a baby’s bum.”

“Hey I’ve been changing babies bums and I’m pretty sure Niall’s face is smoother than that.” Louis leans over as well to stroke Niall‘s face. 

“I like that, keep going.” Niall hums, nuzzling his face into Liam‘s hand.

“That’s weird. Niall stop.” Zayn tells him.

“Alright Payno, what’s been up with you?” Harry looks to Liam.

Liam smiles and stops stroking Niall’s jaw to hold up the bottle of wine. “This.” he says. 

~

“Okay so if we win can we show Niall’s squishy bum?” Louis asks. 

“Nobody wants to see my ass Tommo, it’ll be yours they’re dying for.” Niall points to him. 

“I’ll flash my ass if we win, only for best band though.” Liam offers. 

“Aye, what a cop out, we’re not winning that.” Zayn rolls his eyes.

“Thanks for having the faith in us there Malik.” Louis punches his arm. 

“I’m just saying.” Zayn shrugs. 

“We’re close.” Harry leans forward to peer out one of the windows, seeing that the traffic was getting heavier, lights brighter, noises louder. 

“Alright lads, three years in a row, what do you think we doing alright?” Liam says. “I mean I think we’re doing alright, we’re at our third Brit Awards and we’re nominated for more awards and that’s pretty fucking fantastic isn’t it? I think it’s fantastic. You’re all fucking fantastic.”

“Liam are you drunk?” Louis demands.

“No, not yet.” Liam frowns, he‘s a bit defensive. “It’s a big night.”

“All our nights are big aren’t they? If you really think about it. Everything we do seems to be bigger and more important than the last thing we did.” Harry points out. 

It was true. Everything they accomplished, seemed to be one level higher than what they had just done. They weren’t coasting on a straight line, they kept going up, further and further each time and not one of them knew when it would stop. 

“Harry I’m too high on pain medication for your mushy shit right now, hold it in will ya? I need a pint.” Niall groans, rubbing his hands over his eyes. 

“Niall are you even going to be alright to walk around tonight?” Zayn was quite concerned, almost forgetting how pushy and shovy people could get in here. 

“Ummm.” Niall considers it, as if he’d just remembered too.

“I’ll carry you Niall. Anywhere you wanna go.” Liam offers.

“Liam you keep drinking from this fucking bottle and you’re barely going to be carrying yourself.” Zayn tugs the bottle of wine from Liam.

“Zaynie don’t be rude!” Louis snatches the bottle back and shoves it back to Liam. “He wants to drink, you let him drink. I’m ready for him to make an absolute fool of himself in front of all these cameras.”

“What a guy.” Liam claps his hand on Louis’ shoulders. “Thanks for that.”

“Anything for you Payno.”

The van finally pulls up to the side entrances, where the fans were allowed to wait. Paul got out first to meet the other van with security and the boys were left alone to each other for a few seconds. Louis stole a sip from Liam’s bottle and then nodded, looking at them all.

“Alright boys, let’s get back to work yeah?”

The second the door opens, the screams pierce their bubble and it finally sets in then, hearing the fans, they’re back at it again. Nowhere to go but up.

~

They’ve lost one, and they won one, and they were still up for two more. The loss hadn’t dampened their mood though. They still laughed and teased each other and in Liam’s case, drank a lot. 

“Liam James I’m taking a picture every time you’re taking a drink and I’m sending them to your mother.” Louis is a little amazed and proud at how much Liam is throwing back, in public, on television.

Liam’s eyes have gone bright and shiny and his cheeks are flushed, and they’ve only seen Niall in such a state, though to be fair, Niall isn’t far behind him. Niall’s hair had been tugged out of place from all the times he’d ran his hand through it. They were all feeling the glares Lou was shooting from a few tables away. 

The arena is buzzing with all kinds of noise, music playing, but the boys are back in their bubble, not paying attention to anything unless a live camera came their way. Everyone seemed to be replenishing the amount of alcohol Liam was taking in, the second Liam finished a drink, they were giving him another one.

“He’s going home with you, you know.” Zayn whispers to Louis, watching Liam drain yet another flute of champagne.

“No I’m good, he came with his girlfriend, he can leave with her.” Louis smirks. “Just making sure Payno enjoys his night.”

“Seems more like a cock block to me.” says Zayn.

“Whatever you like.” Louis shrugs. 

While Louis and Zayn discuss Liam’s alcohol consumption. Harry and Niall are drawing on Niall’s knees; using a washable marker Harry had acquired from somewhere, and using Niall’s scars as a base for their designs. 

“Where’d you even find that pen Harry, should we be worried about you giving Niall ink poisoning?” Paul eyes the two of them suspiciously. 

“No such thing. Safe pen, got it from Lux.” Harry’s focuses on drawing a snowman on Niall’s left knee.

“Safe pen from a two year old. Incredible.” Niall says, scribbling on his right knee.

“Two and a half.” Harry corrects, earning him a punch in the back from Niall, making Harry’s pen go wide and swipe down his lower leg. “You’ve ruined it!”

“Aw you’ll live, if the greatest drawing you’ve ever done is on my healing knees then you’ve got bigger issues.” Niall hooks an arm around Harry’s neck and brings him close to ruffle his hair, making Harry yelp and push him away, only to cuddle back into his chest. 

“Payno, you going to share with the rest of the table or what?” Niall calls over to Liam.

“Nope. Get your own.” Liam shakes his head taking a drink from the beer in front of him. 

“That was my own you fucker.” Niall is only half upset about it. He’s always game to get Liam more drunk than the last time.

“Niall I will buy you out an entire pub tonight if you don’t drink another drop and give it all to Liam.” Louis offers to him. 

“Tommo you’re going to give him alcohol poisoning.”

“I would never let Liam endanger himself.” Louis sounds almost offended. “I just want him to make a fool of himself.”

Not that Louis would let Liam completely embarrass himself anyway. Louis just found it extremely amusing, and a little satisfying that Liam was finally able to enjoy himself the way he wanted, without feeling bad about it. Liam was allowed to drink and he was allowed to enjoy it, Louis was just here to make sure everyone was having a good time.

~

“Louis.” 

Louis turns just in time to find himself being wrapped in a tight hug by Liam. It was showing just how drunk Liam is because he’s holding Louis tighter than usual, so much that Louis lets out a little squeak of pain. 

“Can’t breathe Li.” Louis gaspes.

“That’s alright.” Liam says. “Louis I’m kind of a lot of drunk.”

“Oh Liam, you’re absolutely plastered.” Louis chuckles, he wiggles his way out of Liam’s strangle hold but hugs himself around Liam instead. He likes that a lot better. Louis walks with a staggering Liam out to the car, the others already having made it outside. Coming out of the arena is always less chaotic than going in.

“I love you Louis, I fucking love you, do you know that? You’re my favorite, don’t tell the others, but you’re my favorite.” Liam kisses Louis’ forehead.

“I’m everyone’s favorite Payno, it’s alright babe.”

“I’m your favorite too Lou aren’t I?” Liam questions, eyes going wide and soft.

“Of course you are.” Louis answers, giving Liam’s waist a squeeze. “None of the other boys would’ve let me get them wasted like this.” 

“I trust you with my life Louis.”

It’s the absolute pure sincerity in Liam’s voice that makes Louis’ heart seize up. He has such a soft spot for Liam. Louis could laugh thinking about how in the beginning he was so put off with Liam. He didn’t know how to handle this kid who was so closed off with the rest of them, though to Liam’s defense Louis didn’t make it easy for Liam. It was slow but they finally opened up to each other, learned the ins and out of each other and, as Liam said, trusted each other. 

“Oh Payno you need to sober up, because you can’t get all sentimental on me, you’re probably the only one who can make me cry.” Louis runs his hand through Liam‘s hair. 

They finally make it to the car and Louis shoves Liam into the car, making him fall into Harry. 

 

“Guess what boys, Niall’s finally decided tonight is the night for his first ink.” Zayn says to Louis and Liam.

“Yeah, fuck yes, it’s about time, do we get to watch? I want to see if you’re going to cry.” Louis says.

“Well, we’re all getting one.” Harry amends. 

“All of us?” Liam perks.

“Yeah, if I’m getting branded you’re all getting branded with me.” Niall declares. 

“I’m down for it. What are we getting then?” Louis wants to know. 

“It’s a surprise.” Zayn smiles. 

~

Niall is looking especially jittery, bouncing his knee and wincing because it hurts. But he’s nervous, and no amount of words of reassurances from Harry and sips of champagne from Liam’s bottle (they’ve all lost count on how many he’s opened so far) can calm him. 

Louis finally gets fed up and sits in Niall’s lap, cupping his face.

“Listen to me Niall. It’s not a big deal, you’re barely gonna feel it, it’s like two words it’s going to be over before you even realize it started. This is by far the least scariest thing you’ve done. It’s just a tattoo.” Louis tells him.

“But it’s his first one and he has every right to be nervous and excited.” Harry came to Niall’s aid. “And get off of him you idiot he’s got dodgy knees.”

“He’s going to survive, don’t treat him like he’s fragile.” Louis says.

“He is fragile!” Harry argues

Louis turns to Niall and rubs his hand over his cheek.

“How fragile are you right now Niall?” he asks him. 

“You’re kinda heavy dude.” Niall comments.

Louis drops his mouth open in shock, taking total offense.

“It’s a nice ass Tommo, just, heavy.” Zayn grins at him. 

“Whatever. Where the hell is Tom anyway? I’m all for this group tattoo and everything but, Z and I have important things to do.” Louis complains. 

They had been waiting for Tom to arrive, all piled in Lou’s sitting room. There was no way they’d been able to book a shop tattoo, so their next choice was Tom.

“Getting high and watching the X Men movies are not important things.” Liam mumbles, squinting at his phone, bottle tucked under his arm.

 

“They most definitely are important Liam Payne you take that back!” Louis pouts. “And who the hell have you been texting?” 

Louis launches himself out of Niall’s lap, falling into Liam’s and snatching his phone away. Liam reaches over him to try and get it back.

“Ah, ah, I don’t think so.” Louis puts his hand on Liam’s face to hold him off, reading the text he was typing up.

“The girlfriend? Really Payno, party foul. Sophia’s had you for weeks, you’re with the boys now. Do you see me texting Eleanor? Do you see Zayn texting Perrie?”

“Perrie’s in another country.”

“That’s not the point.” Louis waves him off. “Liam please, how long has it been since we’ve been together?”

“Like two days.” Liam answers.

Louis’ eyes narrow, not in the mood for Liam being technical tonight. “All five of us.”

“Like two months.” he sighs..

“Two months!” Louis exclaims. “In that two months your girlfriend has been knowing everything you’ve been doing, my girlfriend has been knowing everything I’ve been doing. Zayn’s fiancée has been knowing everything he’s doing. Niall’s eight thousand friends knows what he’s been doing. Harry’s thirty something year old friends has been knowing everything he’s been doing.”

“Are you sure you’re not drunk too? Have you been stealing drinks from my bottle?” Liam accuses. 

“I’ve been handing you those bottles, I’ll damn well steal drinks if I want to.” Louis slaps Liam in the back of the head.

“Fair.” Liam nods. 

Tom arrives then, ceasing all arguments as he starts getting to work.

They were getting small tattoos and would probably take no longer than a few minutes. Niall gets fidgety again, watching as Louis went first, and Tom clean the area on the inside of Louis’ wrist, just above the ends of his rope tattoo. Louis’ finished almost as quick Niall seems to blink. Louis making a show of screaming in pain, just to mess with Niall; but when he’s finished he smiles and kisses the top of Niall’s head.

Harry goes next, mentioning to Niall that he should just go ahead and get the screw on his foot as well. Niall stays nervous right up until Tom starts to clean his wrist.

“Is this going to hurt?” Niall questions.

“It’s not going to hurt anymore than your knees did. It’s going to hurt for a second and then it’s going to go away and you’re never going to feel it again.” Zayn assures him. 

“You ready?” Tom asks. 

Niall hesitates, eyes finding Louis. He feels a bit embarrassed, being so nervous about a little tattoo, but this is something that’s going to be permanent on him. He knew as much Louis likes to sucker them into things that he’d never really let Niall do anything he was completely afraid of. It was becoming clear that Niall didn’t like the sound of a needle anymore than he liked enclosed spaces. 

“It’s alright Niall.” Louis coos, coming to Niall’s side and placing his hand on the small of Niall’s back, he rests his chin on Niall’s shoulder. “You don’t have to if you really don’t want to.”

He notices that look in Niall’s eye when he’s trying to close in on himself, when he doesn’t want to speak because he doesn’t want to dump his troubles on anyone else.   
But Louis can read him. Louis can read all of them. They’re his boys and he knows when he needs to cheer them up by being loud and obnoxious or just be there when they need someone to talk to, to be comforted. 

And it’s a two way street. Louis knows when he’s feeling shitty he can find Zayn and they’ll talk in depth about everything. With Liam, they’ll do something crazy and fun, then talk about whatever’s bothering them. With Niall there’s really no words needed; just beers and a footie game and the knowledge of knowing that Niall’s just happy, with everything. Then there’s Harry, good for distractions because you get so wrapped up with his oddness that it’s easy to forget about what’s wrong. 

It’s nice to get the time off; but it’s always better when they’re back together. They orbit each other, they need each other, things are balanced, no missing pieces. 

“Let’s do it.” Niall decides, nodding to Tom. 

The boys cheer and Louis smiles widely, kissing Niall’s cheek. “That’s my boy.”

~

They’ve all gone to their after party festivities, and it’s not really planned but they all somehow wander back to Louis’ house. Louis and Zayn had skipped after parties anyway and just went back to Louis’, making a mess of Louis’ living room where they planned out Zayn’s next tattoo and had a marathon of superhero movies. Eleanor had joined them at first, but when Niall came hobbling in with a drunk wobble, and Louis and Zayn greeted him with snacks and beer, she excused herself to the bedroom.   
Niall settled himself on the couch, using Louis’ shoulders as a foot rest and accepted the beer Louis handed to him. 

They were halfway through one of the Hulk movies when Harry arrived, armed with more beer as requested by Louis. It got considerably louder when Harry and Zayn had started a real argument about who played a better Hulk, refereed by Niall who said he didn’t care for the Hulk at all and that Spiderman was the only one that mattered.   
Louis was just changing the movie to end the arguing when Eleanor appeared, supporting a still very drunk Liam. 

“Saw him come over the wall. Scared me to death.” Eleanor dumped Liam into Harry’s lap before retreating again.

“Payno you jumped the wall?” Louis barked out a laugh. 

“It’s late, thought it’d be rude to come to the door so late. It’s late.” Liam waved a hand.

Louis laughed harder. “So you thought you’d break into my yard?”

“I didn’t break into your yard. I have a key.” Liam pointed at Louis, well, tried to.

“Which means you should’ve come through the front door you idiot.” Zayn shook his head. 

Liam aimed a kick at Zayn that completely hit air.

“Well you’ve come just in time. Zayn and Harry had a fit about the Hulk so I’ve put on Batman Begins.”

Liam gasped and shot up, tripping over Harry’s feet but he stood in the middle of the room, hands on his hips, serious look on his face. 

“I am the Batman.”

They erupted into laughter, Louis pulling Liam down to the floor with him to settle against his side.

“You are our Batman, Li.” he agreed. “Now sit down.”

Liam does as he’s told, falling into the space between Louis and Zayn.

They settle and quiet down as the movie starts.

Louis looks over all of them, and then down at new ink on his wrist.

The words ‘we push’ followed by the date the band was formed.

Louis smiled, knowing how important that was, knowing that the other four had the same exact words, in the same exact spot.

Hours ago they were all pristine and glammed up to the works, having to walk a red carpet as the biggest band in the world. 

Now they were all dressed down, hair flat, piled all together, all of them touching one way or another, getting ready to watch movies through the whole night.

As best friends. As brothers.


End file.
